Home
by ArtImitatesSex
Summary: Allie left for Charleston, but never met Lon. She meets Noah again after four years apart. Told in segments for each person.
1. Default Chapter

Home

Noah 

Noah walked down main street. He had never felt so alone in his entire life. Everything about this town, Seabrook, reminded him of Allie. She had only been gone one day, and it felt as if his heart had shrunk into a tiny wallnut. Even if she would have ended up leaving at the end of summer, he didn't want it to end like it had. They had both been miserable, and angry with each other. He never expected that she could hit that hard.

**Six days away, so close to the year. I'm scared and reckless, and full of tears.**

He'd spent all night with Fin and his father, drunk and talking about life. Fin was trying to sway his mind, to get to forget Allie. Mentioning more than once that it was only a summer romance and it couldn't have escalated to anything more. However, Noah knew more than that. The night at the Windsor Plantation, it was real. It was love. There was not way around it. They were truly in love and it was stolen from them too soon.

Noah passed the theatre, the location of their first date. They had seen Lil' Abner together. That was almost three months ago. He saw the cross walk they had both lied on, talking about life, hobbies and just watching the lights change from green, to yellow, to red.

**It's my first day here alone, and I'm continuing to ignore the cold pavement that I lie on.**

He walked into the street, lying face up underneath the street light. He tried to recall the smell of her hair, and the way she smiled at him that night. He heard her giggle, and he felt her arms around him. Noah closed his eyes to let himself be taken away in the memories of their summer together.


	2. Allie

Allie 

Allie sat alone in her room, in Charleston. So far away from him, she couldn't stand it. She had left yesterday without getting to say goodbye to him. They left on a bad note and she had hoped that Fin told him that she was sorry. She was still in her pajamas, she hadnt left her room all day. All she did was cry and think of Noah.

**I didn't think it would that bad, I'm clueless to why I did this to what I had.**

She could hear her mother coming in and out of the house, getting the mail or coming home from a charity event. Either one, she didn't know, she hadnt been out to see her parents all day. Allie stood up and sprinted out of her room, going downstairs to see her mother. Though, in the back of her head she knew it would lead to another argument about Noah. How he was poor, and not good enough for her. Allie didn't care about the money Noah didn't have, she cared about him.

"Momma?" Allie asked as she walked into the dining room. Her mother was sitting and reading the mail. Allie couldn't help but hope that somewhere in that pile of mail was a letter from Noah. Mrs. Hamilton could see the hopeful look on her daughters face as she eyed the mail.

"There's nothing in here from him, so there's no point in askin'." She said, her daughter looked at her with distain. Almost a burning hatred.

"Mrs. Solhiems daughter is home from vacation, why don't you two get together and do somethin' fun?" Allie's mother said, Allie just looked at her quickly and then walked back upstairs to her room.

Later that night, Allie and Marty Solhiem were out on the town. Allie faked her happiness throughout the night. The town was busy, and teenagers were every which way. Allie almost broke down everytime she saw a cute couple in coffee houses or on the street. All throughout the night she was bombarded by thoughts of Noah.

"Hey Allie, I want you to meet somebody." Marty said excitedly. Allie turned and looked and saw Marty standing with a tall, masculine guy. He seemed like the type that would completely control every aspect of her life. But, there was nothing wrong with being polite.

"Hi, I'm Miles." He said, as he held out his hand to shake hers. Allie shook it with a smile on her face. This time, it wasn't completely fake. Maybe it was okay to move on. She figured she would never see Noah again anyway, so why not meet new people.

"I'm Allie." She said. This boy was attractive and seemed nice enough. He opened the door for her when they went to get ice cream cones, so at least he was somewhat gentlemenly. However, in the back of Allie's mind was always Noah's face. Staring at her with his simple adoration, and smiling at her with love.

**And I'm stuck with these blood shot eyes, should I go back to you when he's finally at my side? No I don't think I will.**

Allie was torn.


	3. Three Years Later

**Noah**

Three and a half years later.

Noah sat on the balcony of the plantation he was restoring. His father had just made a speech that made him crash into reality for a few minutes. He said that even if he rebuilt the house, it wouldn't bring back Allie. Noah looked up at the half painted house. Half white, half rotted through. For some reason, he thought for sure that it would bring her back to him. When she saw what he accomplished for her, she would show up on his porch one morning. Noah scratched at his full beard and let his mind get lost in his thoughts.

**Why does everyone have to make this so hard? Hell, I know what I want, and honey, your not that far.**

Noah wrapped his arms around himself and felt the sting of cold pass by. He hadnt noticed it was cold out until his father mentioned it. The sheer thought of Allie and the house brought him a sense of warmth, but once he stepped into reality, the warmth was gone.

When the warmth was gone, he thought of the fight Allie and himself had had the night before she went back to Charleston. The tears, the slaps, the overwelming feeling of both their hearts breaking. With a heavy sigh, Noah grabbed his beer and headed down the ladder to get some much needed rest, and to see Allie. Even if it only was a dream.

**Would you forgive, all my mistakes, yeah, I know you hate me, but it's for my sake.**


	4. Learning the Truth

Allie 

It was winter vacation and Allie packed her bags to leave Sarah Lawrence for a few weeks and return to her family in Charleston. The trip was long and tiring but when Allie pulled up to her parents mansion, she was instantly shot into a fit of excitement. Things were going great at school, she was studying art and during the war she had voluterred as a nurse. She kept in touch with Miles, though he wanted more, while she was away at school, they agreed to just be friends. She automatically thought of calling him when she got into the house and maybe getting some coffee with him.

She paid the taxi driver and grabbed her bags, practically running down the dirt driveway to the front door. She went to open the door and saw that it was locked. She rolled her eyes and at that moment she noticed that her parents car wasn't parked in the driveway. She smiled a little at the thought that they would be shocked to find her home when they returned. She shook her head and walked behind the house to the side door, which was always left open.

**And at night, I still cry. Would it be foolish, if I asked you why?**

She walked into her parents home and immediately smelt the fresh flowers that the maids must have just picked from the garden. Night Jasmine. She smiled at the memories of this house. Allie quickly went up the stairs, calling for a response from her mother or anyone working about the house. She was rewarded with nothing. She walked into her parents room and looked about. The bed was made and the curtains drawn.

Allie slightly frowned at her parents absense and then decided to call Miles. She sat down on her parents bed and reached for the telephone that sat on the night stand. She knocked over one of her mothers silver rings and it rolled underneath the bed. Allie rolled her eyes and hung the phone up back on the reciever. She got down on her hands and knees and reached for the ring underneath the bed. As she reached, her hand bumped a tin box. Allie grabbed it and pulled it out from the dark. She looked at the deisgn on the box, a fair.

She carefully opened the box and looked in awe of the contents. Hundreds of letters addressed to her from Noah. During all those years of silence she now learned that it was her mothers distain for Noah that still kept them apart, not that he didn't write to her. Carefully, Allie picked up a letter and read it to herself.

My Dearest Allie,

I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter any more, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you.

Noah

Allie cried. She resented her mother for keeping Noah from her all these years. She had to do something, to get in touch with Noah somehow. She reached again for the phone, completely forgetting about her mothers ring. She dialed the operator and asked for the number of Noah Calhoun, in the town of Seabrook. The operator let it ring four times before coming back to exclaim that there was no answer.

Allie sat on the floor in her mothers room, practically hyperventalating. She picked up the phone again and called for a cab.

**And no, I didn't want to break this. I'm so sorry; I'll live my life regretless.**

She had to see Noah, to tell him that she didn't mean anything that she had said that night. Also, that she still loved him and wanted to be with him. Even after all these years. She picked up her suitcases from the front porch and waited for the taxi.

She thought about how much her life would have been different if she had gotten those letters when she was supposed to. Then she thought of Miles as the wind blew her auburn hair to the side.

**And I don't care what they'll say. Cuz I know with you, not him, that I'm okay.**

Fifteen minutes later a taxi pulled up. The driver walked out and helped her get her things into the trunk. As Allie stepped into the back seat, the taxi driver spoke.

"Where to, Miss?" He asked politely. Allie was quiet for only a moment and then looked up at the driver.

"Seabrook, please." She said with a southern accent. He nodded and started the ignition and drove off. Allie was nervous, practically shaking. Which she thought was absurd since she wouldn't be at Seabrook for another few hours.

**Please take my hands, I know this sounds clique. But ill apologize again, I'm sorry it worked out that way.**


	5. Home

Noah 

Noah sat on his porch, eating some soup, watching the sun set over the lake. His dad had just left to go to the market in town and Noah was once again lost in his thoughts. Of none other than Allie. But, he also thought about Fin. About the conversations they had about coming home and going to carnivals and movies together again. Now, Fin was gone. All because of the war. He wondered what Allie had been doing during the war. Was she a nurse or was she just in school? So many questions that he wanted to ask, but he knew he would never get an answer.

Noah was snapped out of his unhappy thoughts when he heard a car. At first he figured it was just his father coming home. But Noah knew the sound of the old truck, and it didn't sound like this. He looked up from his half eaten bowl of soup.

**And I wonder when you're coming home. Would you ever consider calling me your home?**

A taxi pulled up the dirt driveway of Noah's house and an elegant woman stepped out. Noah immediately knew who it was. He stood up quickly, leaving his bowl on the porch. He took a few steps closer to the taxi and watched as Allie stepped out with two suitcases. Noah became out of breath as he watched her. His Allie was finally home. He laughed at the prospect of telling his father that she had come back to him once he finished the house.

**When are you coming home?**

**Allie**

Allie noticed how different he looked now. Almost four years later. He stood, heavier but not in a bad way, with a beard and longer shaggy hair. She liked it. She stared at Noah, not saying a word for a very long time and then she sprinted towards him and enveloped him in a big hug. Noah wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair and tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Oh god, Noah." She quietly whispered into his chest. His arms were warm around her thin body. He couldn't say anything, all he could do was stand in amazement. Allie had come back to him.

**Home.**

**The End**

By: Shannon Cali

March 10, 2005

Song lyrics by Ryan Jackson.

The best lady ever!


End file.
